


Call me father: Epilogue

by mkhhhx



Series: Call me father [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Religious Content
Language: Ελληνικά
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 10:37:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11804313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkhhhx/pseuds/mkhhhx
Summary: The teeth-rooting fluffy epilogue~





	Call me father: Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> Όπως όλες οι κλισές τριλογίες, έτσι και εδώ, το τρίτο κομμάτι θα είναι φτηνιάτικο ρομάντζο, εντζου <3

Σαράντα βαθμοί, λιώνει το κορμί, η λύση είναι μία…  
«Πάμε παραλία καλέ μου» βογγάει ο Χοσόκ, ξαπλωμένος ανάσκελα στο πάτωμα φορώντας μόνο ένα βαμβακερό σώβρακο και κουνώντας την βεντάλια του πιο δεξιοτεχνικά και από τη χορογραφία του Σάνγκρι Λα.

Ο Τζόσουα, σκυμμένος στο γραφείο του, όπου μελετά τα κείμενα της αγίας γραφής όπως κάνει σε κάθε ελεύθερο του απόγευμα βάζει έναν σελιδοδείκτη στο βιβλίο του και γυρνά να κοιτάξει τον Χοσόκ, ο οποίος παρά τα τέσσερα μπάνια τη μέρα είναι και πάλι λουσμένος στον ιδρώτα του.

«Καλέ μου, αύριο είναι 15αύγουστος, έχουμε πολλές δουλειές στην εκκλησία, μπορούμε να πάμε μεθαύριο όμως, απλά κάνε λίγη υπομονή.» Ο Χοσόκ γνέφει, είναι μεγάλη γιορτή και θα γίνουν διάφορες εκδηλώσεις, τους έχουνε καλέσει φυσικά και στην πανήγυρη του χωριού, μετά την περιφορά της εικόνας.

Συνεχίζει να δουλεύει στα χωράφια του τσιφλικά Αντρέα Μπάνγκ με τη βοήθεια πλέον του Γιάννη Πάνου, ενός φτωχού παιδιού από το διπλανό χωριό που μιας και δεν παίρνει τα γράμματα αποφάσισε να μαζέψει ένα κομπόδεμα για να πραγματοποιήσει το όνειρο του να πάει στην Αθήνα και να ζήσει ως χορευτής. Ο Χοσόκ μερικές φορές του μαθαίνει κάποιες κινήσεις, κατάλοιπο της παλιάς του ζωής, αλλά δεν αποκαλύπτει τίποτα περισσότερο από το ότι κάποτε ασχολήθηκε με το χορό.

Η ζωή του με τον Τζόσουα είναι όπως την είχε φανταστεί, όμορφη και ήσυχη. Μάλιστα, στην πίσω αυλή του σπιτιού τους ετοιμάζουν ένα χώρο για να βάλουν κοτούλες, όταν πέσει λίγο η θερμοκρασία. Συζητάνε ακόμα και για μια αγελαδίτσα, καθώς θα είναι υπέροχο να βγαίνει ο Χοσόκ κάθε πρωί να αρμέγει και να πίνουν φρέσκο γάλα μαζί με το λιτό πρωινό τους.

Ακόμα ξαπλωμένος στο κρύο πάτωμα, ο Χοσόκ αισθάνεται τον Τζόσουα να κάθεται χαμέ, δίπλα του και όταν σηκώνει τα μάτια του είναι χαμογελαστός και υπέροχος και ο Χοσόκ εύχεται να είχε μια φωτογραφική για να απαθανατίσει τη στιγμή. Δεν του χρειάζεται βέβαια, καθώς σκοπεύει να έχουν πολλές τέτοιες στιγμές.

«Τι είναι καρδιά μου;» Ρωτάει τσαχπινιάρικα ο Τζόσουα, χαϊδεύοντας τα μαλλιά του εραστή του.  
«Ζεσταίνομαιιιι» απαντάει ο Χοσόκ και κουλουριάζεται κοντά του, για να είναι ιδρωμένοι και αηδιαστικοί μαζί. Ο Τζόσουα με μισή καρδιά τον απομακρύνει με το πόδι του και του θυμίζει ότι πριν λίγο έκανε μπάνιο και πρέπει σύντομα να φύγει για την εκκλησία, όπου και θα είναι μέχρι αργά τη νύχτα καθώς και το επόμενο πρωί.

Ευτυχώς η ώρα περνάει γρήγορα και όταν έρχεται η ώρα να φύγει ο Τζόσουα για τον εσπερινό ο Χοσόκ αποφασίζει να κατέβει στο καφενείο του χωριού και να καλλιεργήσει τις δημόσιες σχέσεις του. Βάζει το καλό κοντομάνικο ριγέ μπλέ-κίτρινο πουκάμισο του και κατεβαίνει τα πλακόστρωτα δρομάκια, οι γιαγιάδες αδιάκριτα να τον κοιτούν από κάθε γωνιά.

Φάτσα φόρα στον καφενέ ο Σωτήρης Γιός, απλωμένος σε ένα τραπέζι να πίνει την κόκα κόλα του και να λύνει σταυρόλεξα. Είναι κι αυτός αγρότης και φωνάζει τον Χοσόκ να βοηθήσει στο ελαιοτριβείο του όταν έχει πολύ δουλειά και ο μοναδικός υπάλληλος του, ένα παίδι λεπτό σαν κλαδάκι, Χρυστόφορο Τσένη τον λένε, δεν μπορεί να τα βγάλει πέρα μόνος του.

Αφού ανταλλάξουν τα πιο χοτ κουτσομπολιά του χωριού (δεν του φαίνεται του Σωτήρη αλλά ξέρει όλα τα ξεκατινιάσματα και φυσικά ο Χοσόκ σαν καλή παπαδιά δεν πάει πίσω), πέρασε η ώρα και αποφάσισε ο Χοσόκ να περάσει από την εκκλησία να δει αν έχει τελειώσει τις δουλειές του ο Τζόσουα, είναι ωραία νύχτα και σκέφτεται να βγουν να φάνε μαζί σε κανα παραλιακό ταβερνάκι.

Ανοίγει την πίσω πόρτα του ιερού και βλέπει τον διάκονο και βοηθό του Τζόσουα, να τακτοποιεί τα άμφια και τα πρόσφορα που ξεμείναν.  
«Χοσόκ!» Αναφωνεί «Περιμένεις τον πάτερ; Έλα μέσα.»  
Ο Χοσόκ μπαίνει και από την πόρτα διακρίνει τον Τζόσουα στον κύριο χώρο της εκκλησίας να μιλάει με κάποιους.  
«Ο Πατέρας είναι πολύ καλός, ελπίζω να γίνω και γω σαν αυτόν κάποτε.» Σχεδόν ψιθυρίζει το παιδί, μάλλον στον εαυτό του και ο Χοσόκ του κάνει πατ πατ τον ώμο, κατανοεί. Ο Τζόσουα τους λίγους μήνες που λειτουργεί στο χωριό, όχι μόνο είναι ιδιαίτερα αγαπητός αλλά και φροντίζει όσους έχουν ανάγκη, τόσο ψυχικά όσο και με συλλογή ρούχων και τροφίμων για όσους το χρειάζονται.

Τελικά, αφού ο Τζόσουα τελειώσει την ενασχόληση με το ποίμνιο του, χαιρετήσει τον διάκονο και τακτοποιήσει τα πάντα για την επόμενη μέρα, συμφωνούν να πάνε με το αυτοκίνητο παραλιακά για σαρδελίτσες στα κάρβουνα.

Στον δρόμο της επιστροφής, σταματάνε σε ένα ανοιχτό σημείο να χαζέψουν το πανέμορφο Αυγουστιάτικο φεγγάρι αλλά ο Χοσόκ χαζεύει μόνο τον Τζος και πρίν καλά καλά το καταλάβουν η θέση του οδηγού έχει πέσει πίσω και οι αναρτήσεις του σαραβαλακίου υποφέρουν.

Κάπως τα καταφέρνει ο Τζός και είναι το άλλο πρωί στη θέση του στην εκκλησία, με την κελαηδιστή, μελιστάλαχτη φωνή του να απαγγέλει και ο Χοσόκ δεν κάνει τον κόπο να προσπαθήσει να παρακολουθήσει. Έτσι και αλλιώς, μέχρι το γυμνάσιο έκανε, δεν ξέρει αρχαία ελληνικά ή οτιδήποτε παρόμοιο.

Οπότε γέρνει στην ψηλή ξύλινη καρέκλα του και παρακολουθεί την κίνηση στο ναό, με το φως να πέφτει απαλά από τα πολύχρωμα βιτρώ και τη μυρωδιά του λιβανιού, την οποία κάποτε σιχαινόταν αλλά την έχει πλέον συνδέσει με τον αγαπητικό του.

Λίγο πριν τελειώσει η λειτουργία, με ακόμα καμιά δεκαριά από τα παληκαριά του χωριού βγαίνουν έξω στην μεγάλη πλατεία του χωριού και αρχίσουν να στήνουν τραπέζια. Οι σούβλες δουλεύουν από νωρίς και τα πήλινα έχουν μπει στον φούρνο από το προηγούμενο βράδυ.

Οι οργανοπαίχτες παίρνουν θέση και ο κόσμος από την εκκλησία μεταφέρεται μπουλούκι στα τραπέζια, να φάει γαμοπίλαφα και κατσικάκια. Η μουσική είναι ακόμα χαμηλά και οι μουσηκάντιδες δοκιμάζουν τα ηχεία. Ο Τζος πλησιάζει τον Χοσόκ και του λέει ότι θα κάτσει και θα τον περιμένει να φάνε μαζί.

Τα παιδάκια κυνηγιούνται στο κέντρο της πλατείας και ο Χοσόκ, αφού σερβίρει όλα τα τραπέζια παίζει για λίγο μαζί τους και σκέφτεται ένα παράλληλο σύμπαν που και το δικό του παιδί θα παίζει μαζί τους, αλλά θα έχει και τον Τζόσουα. Δυστυχώς δε μπορεί να έχει και την πίτα ολόκληρη και τον σκύλο χορτάτο, αλλά μπορεί να έχει τον εαυτό του χορτάτο και αποφασίζει να κάτσει και να απολαύσει το σιγομαγειρεμένο κρέας, λουκούμι είναι.

Φυσικά και έχουν σκεφτεί να φύγουν, για κάποια πιο ανεκτική κοινωνία, αλλά βλέποντας πόσο χαρούμενοι είναι ξέρουν ότι πιθανότατα δεν θα το κάνουν ποτέ, έτσι λοιπόν, ξεχνάει τα ταξίδια στις Ολλανδίες και σηκώνεται να ρίξει μια ζεμπεκιά να τον καμαρώσει ο Τζος~

**Author's Note:**

> ;)


End file.
